2. Technical Field
This invention pertains in general to editing web content, and in particular to a user interface that allows a user to make edits to a web page on a smartphone, tablet, or other mobile client device.
3. Description of Related Art
In many parts of the world, people have come to expect every organization, event, and public figure to have a website. As a result, many web editing applications have been developed to allow users who are unfamiliar with HTML, XML, Javascript, CSS, or other web design tools to create and maintain professional and aesthetically pleasing websites. Some of these web editing applications allow users to change or add content to a web page.
Conventional web editing applications may not be optimized for editing or viewing web pages on mobile client devices such as smartphones and tablets. However, many users prefer to use tablet computers, smartphones, and other mobile devices to perform their computing tasks. For example, users may favor the flexibility of working in different locations or the intuitive touchscreen interface that is present on most modern-day mobile devices.
One critical drawback to mobile devices is that they generally have smaller screens than other client devices. As a result, they are poorly-suited to viewing and editing web pages on mobile client devices.